This invention relates to a toy ball as teachware, particularly to one provided with a rubber ball body, and a ball-shaped layer covering around the ball body, a plurality of pieces written with letters, characters, symbols, or FIGS. on the outer surfaces. The pieces may be adhered releasably on the layer by Velcro, i.e., a hook and loop fastener structure provided on the layer and pieces, so that the toy ball may be used for playing and teaching as well.
Nowadays children learn very fast from information supplied by many sources, and their intelligence quotients are higher now than before. Many of them begin to learn basic language, mathematics, even a foreign language in kindergarten. And teachers commonly use white boards or pictures in teaching, while children may be active, looking around or restless in their seats to listen to their teachers. So many auxiliary playing things or teachware have to be utilized to attract the children' attention for teaching.